Edge of a Beacon's Light
by Taken Kings
Summary: Oneshot. AU. OC Arc. What a shame. No one really understood me. No one could connect with me. However, no one knew how false I was being with them. Why would they? After all, who would ever care to know about a Nobody?


**_Whenever life would get to me, I'd look up to the stars. This started when the_** **Heartless** ** _devoured my, "father's," home. The day I woke up here, a family of nine had taken me to the local hospital. They thought of me as a new born, when in fact, I had already lived 19 years of my strange life. They brought me to their home as a replacement for their son who'd died an hour after his birth. It was because of their kindness, my lack of options, and my departed, "brother," that I stayed and acted as the family's happy,_** **Jaune Arc.**

The shattered moon of Remnant looked darker tonight. Most people wouldn't have seen it, but I wasn't like most, "people."

"So, they finally found it. At least I don't have to see _those_ people again."

 **SMASH!**

"Spoke too soon."

My, _family_ , didn't want me to be a warrior, a "hunter." I knew they meant well with their decision, however fighting was in my blood. I went to Vale, lying to them about going to an art's school, and lied to the staff to get into Beacon. _Jaune Arc_ , barely, made the grade as the days went by. If I'd become immensely better over the course of a week, people would get suspicious. That's why I told my partner, P-

"Who are you? Get down here!"

(3rd Person)

"Brash, loud, and as obnoxious as ever, Ms. Xiao-Long."

Teams RWBY and NPR had arrived at the top of the CCT's communication tower in Vale, their weapons out for the whole world to see. Yang's eyes flashed red.

"Now listen he-!"

"Who're you? And how do you know my sister?" Ruby Rose, Yang's half-sister, interrupted. Once more, the young man in black, silently, cursed his, still young, heart for existing. He placed a gloved hand right over its location.

"Thanks a lot, _Crater Face_ ," he drawled emotionlessly. The man then removed his hood before continuing.

"I'm told that was suppose to hurt."

"Jauney boy! What are you doing here?" Nora giggled at her former leader's new apparel.

He turned back to face the darkening moon as everyone else came back to their senses.

"I see that the Heartless gave you a warm welcome. I'm surprised that they hit you people so hard. They only do that f-"

"Heartless? What do you know about those creatures Mr. Arc?!" Weiss shouted, interrupting him.

For a moment, all was silent, then, _Mr. Arc_ , laughed a deep, dark, laugh. As it continued, he seemed to grow a bit as his hair blackened. Creeped out a little, the teams readied their weapons as, _Jaune_ , continued to change.

"You could say," his voice sounded deeper, rougher. Then, he turned around, revealing dark skin (like Xemnas) and red eyes.

"More than enough," he finished, a blank expression on his face.

"Where'd Ja-" An enormous, purple light appeared, then chunks of the land started to fly off into the strange, ominous, light.

(1st Person)

"And so it begins," I whispered, feeling a bit happier at the thought of leaving this world, hopefully, for good.

"I was Jaune Arc. Huge emphasis on the was." I stated out loud, smirking at _them_ on the inside.

"What's going on Arc!" Weiss shouted over the wind.

'Well,' I thought to myself. Might as well indulge them this last time. Plus, I do need some more practice. Don't need to get too rusty now.

"I believe that the Heartless are currently consuming this world's heart. Due to this action, Remnant is being dragged into the crushing, grasp of the Darkness." They all bore the mask of befuddlement awkwardly, yet, perfectly too.

"Why are you so calm!? We die, you die too Vomit Boy!" Yang bellowed, eyes alight with rage and confusion.

"Who knows?" I shrugged, ignoring the vindictive glee my young heart would derive from my next statement. "I could be lying, just like I did with my transcripts." My, "former," friends grew disheartened at the reminder of the slight they had dealt me.

'At least I can send you off with a bang, Remnant.'

(3rd Person; Play: Kingdom Hearts Ansem Final Boss Fight)

"Oh well," two bright flashes of light brought the Beacon students back to their senses. When they looked up, Jaune? was holding two identical, key-shaped swords, one in each hand. Then, he popped his neck, causing both teams to bring their arms to bare.

"Thank you all for caring enough to entertain this Nobody as the world ends." A small, tired smile could've been seen if his face was revealed.

With surprising speed, the being of twilight began his haunting requiem of a blade dance, in honor of the doomed world and its Queen


End file.
